Warmage
Description Warmages are spell casters of the highest calibre. They draw their power from a number of sources, ranging anywhere from the elemental powers of Nature to Infernal entities that lurk in the outer planes. Warmages are totally absorbed in their magic, either as a means to material gain or just for the pure pleasure of casting spells, as they relish being part of the minority who can understand the complex knowledge required to wield magic. In combat, matters of stealth and faith, Warmages fare poorly for all their time is devoted to the perusal of eldritch literature, much of which is better left unread. They need great Intelligence to comprehend and utilise such works as well as a profound Wisdom to help them wield more magical power. Dexterity is also of use to them, for the intricate gestures and sigils that must be made and written require fluidity of movement. Early on, when their grasp of the magical arts is limited, Warmages have a very hard time, but when they reach the levels of Magus they are formidable opponents indeed! Permitted Armour: Cloth. Wizard in Charge: '''Azazel '''Deputy Wizard: Stats Skills Guild Hall Location: At the end of the Rocky Trail, north of the Great Western Highway (See Maps). Directions to Drakenwood Square: '''e, out, 2se, 3s, 3e, 2ne, 21e, [] '''Directions from Drakenwood Square: [], 21w, 2sw, 3w, 3n, 2nw, in, w Guild Features *A great library filled with all kinds of information. *Akazanath's shop and armoury. *Malgath the wizened, who knows many stories... *the basement summoning room, which makes binding minions easier! Warmage Arcana Please remember that all spells take time to cast (during which you will not be attacking with a weapon) and spell damage is based of the Intelligence Stat as well as the requisite Skill! Warmage Races Artrell: Odd, the only advantage you get is the ability to wield more weapons, which has some use. You'll find boosting your combat skills with Transform and Shroud better than standing and casting Fireballs when it comes to fighting. A very specific playstyle indeed. Multi choices such as Monk (Chi/Def) for healing and defences or Rogue (Assassin) for powerful poisons could help a lot. Aurin: Tremendously talented! Aurin make powerful magi indeed, and with the addition of Cleric or Druid later they become truly excellent! Their frail physicality is generally offset by their Weave ability, timing and careful spell-use. Centaur: Nearly as bad as a Giant, it would be a long hard struggle indeed to get anywhere as a Centaur! Even at the heights of their power they would be feeble compared to their brethren. Potential multi as Fighter or Ranger could help, but you're really wasting your time! Drow: Much like their Elven cousins, Drow excell as Warmages! Later Multi as Rogue (Assassin) or (Bandit) gives them unparalleled power with the right preperation, though without it or when surprised they can be fragile! Dwarf: Poor, but not hopeless. Your physical advantages lean you toward enhancement over spell damage as with Artrell, but your Conjuring suffers greatly. Not recommended. Later on a multi to Cleric or Fighter would be recommended. Elf: Supreme damage dealers with magic, some of the best Warmages are Elves! Adding Cleric, Druid or Ranger (Eagle Clan) to the mix later on just makes them even better! Faerie: Glass cannons! Faeries are good Warmages and with Mirror and Mist are rarely struck.. When they are though they tend to explode given their weak health and cloth armour. Recommended to multi into Monk (Phys/Def) or Cleric (Caitlin) later to protect themselves more. Giant: The worst! The only advantages come from beating things to death easily with your staff and being tough, but your magic is pathetic. In theory, you can push a pure enhancement path and be playable, but enjoyable...that's less likely. Moves into Fighter, Monk (Phys/Off) or Ranger (Bear Clan) are least painful and help a lot. Gnome: Argueably equal to Elves, though with great wisdom to back up their intelligence, Gnomes are extremely common in this Guild. Most become a Cleric (Caitlin or Jeroth) or perhaps a Monk (Chi/Def or Off) later to gain either more magical defence or offense. Half-Elf: No downsides to this, the Half-Elven take as readily to Warmage as they do most other things. Druid or Ranger later is recommended Halfling: Weird, you gain little as a Halfling Warmage, save for a nimbleness, but you are weak and easily hurt. Low Wisdom hurts too, though a normal Intelligence means you are viable, just at a general disadvantage. Rogue or Monk (Phys/Def) later on will aid enormously. Half-Orc: Only slightly less pathetic than Giants, Half-Orc Warmages follow a similar route in terms of their combat style. Most get eaten by their own Demons though. Try Ranger (Bear or Wolf Clan) or Fighter when you can multi. Human: As utterly average as they are in every other Guild, and Warmages despise anything less than excellence. They learn fast at least...Multi choices are down to personal preference. Lizardman: As with others who are physically inclined, a Lizardman could get by beating things to death with a Blunt weapon for a while, but in the end is just not going to do well beyond Newbie Forest. A poor choice, with later option similar to Centaur or Giant. Nymph: Surprisingly good, Nymphs have the greatest control over their summoned minions as well as excellent multi potential later on. An underappreciated combination! Add to that some Druid or Ranger later and they become rather scary! Satyr: Like Giants and Half-Orcs, with worse magic and slightly better minion control. Just don't...If you do, then the only hope is Ranger (Stag or Wolf Clan) or Fighter later on to make you a slightler more pleasant shade of poo... Warmage Multi-Classes There is no reason not to explore additional Classes at later levels as a Warmage. Anything that increases your knowledge is another advantage... Warmage-Cleric: Potential Shroud flares from healing aside, the huge gains in protection and recovery offset any potential disasters. Choice of deity matters, of course, but you become much tougher! Warmage-Druid: Another follower, magical protections and great utility, this Guild appeals to many to boost their magical abilities. Mistletoe gathering can irk, but its a small prce to pay for such secret lore! Warmage-Fighter: Surprisngly common for the more brutal, the new weapons and berserk styles can make for a powerful Warmage! This enhances any physical-combat focused Warmage. Warmage-Monk: Excellent! Depending on your state you gain massive adabtability, defence and healing! You may even find the Offensive powers of Chi the match for many Arcana! Warmage-Ranger: Uncommon, but for the dexterous the Clans have some utility and mitigates any weaknesses you may have. The animal friends also help out a lot! Warmage-Rogue: Scary stuff! A million tricks and preperations will allow you to take down anyone with enough planning. Demons, poisons and stealth all grant great additional power __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Class